User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 17
Anna rolled over as she heard her alarm clock's loud beeping. She was excited to go to school, to see Adam, Clare and Eli. She wanted to get the french project with Owen over with as soon as she could. Anna shook the thoughts out of her head and dressed for school. She honestly didn't care what she looked like and she simply let her hair down. She walked quickly to school noticing Adam in the parking lot beside Eli and Morty. "Adam!" She called his name before jumping into his arms. He spun her around twice before setting her down again. A kiss was shared. "Whoa, whoa!" Eli pushed Adam and Anna apart, breaking the contact of their lips. "Not in front of me. Im still not used to you having a girlfriend Adam." Eli smirked once more before the 3 shared a laugh. Moments later, they were greeted by Owen. "Hey, Anna. Are we still on for the french project after school?" Owen smiled at all 3 including Adam. "Sure. ill meet you outside after school." Anna smiled as Owen replied with a Goodbye and walked away. "Why are you friends with him." Eli asked Anna, his tone was harsh. "Whats wrong with you two?" She looked at both Adam and Eli in disagreement. "Hes so nice! Why do you hate on him?" Eli and Adam looked at each other before shaking their heads in unison. "We cant tell you. Sorry Anna." Adam slipped his backpack on his right arm before stepping out of the parking lot. Leaving Anna confused and furious. The day dragged on and moved in slow motion for Anna. She had brief conversation with Clare before walking outside to wait for her French partner to meet her. She sat down and watched students pour out of the school, but Owen never showed. She let out a deep breath, he'd blown her off. She stood up and began to walk home. "Anna!" She heard being shouted behind her. She turned around and Owen came sprinting after her. "I didn't think you were going to show." she said honestly. "I'm not that bad of a guy." He replied to her. "Ready to go?" Anna nodded her head and began the walk to her house with Owen. It was nice to not be alone, but she knew that he wasn't who she wanted by her side. "So we have to do a poster about Claude Monet ." Anna said finally mentioning their project. "Sounds easy enough." Owen replied. "Oh I know." She said with a laugh. They both sat on the couch drawing, talking and laughing for almost a few hours until Anna's phone went off in her pocket. She peeked at it to see that there was a message from Adam. She clicked 'IGNORE'. "Who was that?" Owen asked not looking up from the project. "My boyfriend." Anna repiled plainly. Owen nodded and continued his work. "So have you talked to any girls lately?" Anna asked cautiously. "Nope." He said quickly. "Oh. Well, I saw some cheerleader looking at you." Anna said jokingly. "I've decided on no more cheerleaders." He smirked before pulling out the poster board and placing it on the coffee table. "Then who will Owen date?" She asked with a giggle. "I had someone in mind." He said and then quickly pulled Anna into a kiss. Anna instantly pushed him away in anger. "What do you think you're doing?" She practically screamed. Anna pushed Owen out the front door of her house. She was still in shock. She looked around before jumping out the back door to Adams House. Category:Blog posts